Zelda: The Forbidden Chapters
by Melvik
Summary: Hyrulian legend states that after the Hero of Time left Hyrule, a great evil engulfed the land and the hero wasn't there to save them. The true story was sealed away and never spoke of.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Clash of Titans

Death loomed not too far ahead of Link, locked in heated combat with his nemesis, Gannondorf.

_If I could only reach that bottle of red potion in my bag. _This thought ran through Link's mind only to be cut short by a blast of energy from Gannondorf's palm.

_Crap I'm a goner if I don't think of something, fast. _Then he remembered the crystal he received from the Great Fairy in the desert.

"That'd work," he said, dodging another blast from Gannondorf.

_But I'm out of magic power or I would have shot him with a light arrow. _Another close dodge. To Link, it all seemed like a bad dream come to reality, his magic running out, down to his last bit of strength, and to top it all off, Navi had to run off before the battle saying something about "dark forces" being too strong.

_Stupid fairy. I'll get her good after this. _The only way to get magic power was to drop down several stories and break open jars and run back up and resume the fight from the beginning. But, digging in his magic sack that could hold as much stuff as he wanted, he felt a bottle he'd forgotten about.

"Magic potion! Alright!" Now to drink it and recover my magic. A bolt of lightning shot from Gannondorf's hand, knocking the bottle from Link's grasp and across the room.

"Why me?" Link's eyes rolled as he started his mad dash towards the bottle dodging various energy projectiles hurled at him by Gannondorf. After what seemed miles, Link finally reached the bottle, grabbed it and drank it before Gannondorf could stop him.

_I can feel the magical energy flowing through my veins._ "Time to finish this." Without any further delay Link pulled out his bow and arrow and fired a light arrow into Gannondorf's forehead, paralyzing him.

"Now's my chance." Link rushed over to where Gannondorf's limp body was kneeling over and delivered the final blow to Gannondorf. Link stood back and watched as his enemy's body writhed in pain and disintegrated to the sound of Gannondorf's screaming.

"You haven't seen the last of me! I'll be back!" His last words echoed through the entire castle as he vanished into thin air.

"Now I have," remarked Link with a smirk turning around finding himself back in the room they were in before Gannondorf teleported them into the battlefield where Link defeated Gannondorf.

"All that's left to do is get Zelda and get outta here." Honestly, that girl's more trouble than she's worth. Link looked up at the rose crystal Zelda was in just as it began floating down and placed her gently onto the floor. Her eyes wide open in surprise from when she was imprisoned in the crystal at the Temple of Time.

"Thank you for freeing me," Zelda said with a smile.

"No problem. You know we shoul…"

"But of course you're going to escort me out of the castle like a good gentleman, aren't you?" Zelda looked at Link impatiently, "because a lady…" while she was speaking, they both felt the castle quake and begin to crumble as a loud voice laughed and spoke.

"Hahahahaha, stupid little Link, did you really think I would let you live? I will kill you from beyond the grave! Mwahahaha!"

Link and Zelda could only stand in horror as gigantic chunks of building rained down in the room crushing everything in it. Link looked straight up and saw a chunk falling that would flatten Zelda.

_Would it really be that much of a loss? I mean, who would miss her? Well, I guess I had better save her again._ Time must have slowed down while he was pondering this because he still had time to push her out of the way.

"Ouch! Link what are you doing? Now my dress is dirty…" Zelda protested right before the chunk crashed into the floor rendering her speechless.

"We'd better get out of here before the castle caves in on itself with us inside," Link pointed out as he helped Zelda to her feet.

"That's a good idea, good thing I thought of it!"

_Whatever. _Link grabbed Zelda's hand and began leading her out of the room, down the stairs, and into a large room.

"Good thing I know my way out," Link shouted out to Zelda right before she fell down behind him and a ring of fire surrounded her.

"Help me Link, I'm trapped!" Zelda held her hand out to Link but her hand touched the fire and she pulled it back with a shrill cry.

"Link be careful, it's hot!"

_No duh Zelda, it's fire, it's hot. _Link walked over to the side of the room, flipped a switch, and the fire subsided.

"Thank you Link, what would I ever do without you?"

"Be dead, hopefully," Link mumbled to himself.

"What was that Link?"

"Nothing, let's keep moving," Link sighed, grabbing Zelda's hand and leaving the room. As they traversed the numerous floors of the castle, Zelda kept getting stuck, and Link unwillingly rescued her. Until they finally got to the base floor Zelda got trapped at least once every floor. Once they got to the base floor however, Zelda sprinted ahead of Link and out the front door.

"Hold on! It might be dangerous, let me go first." But it was too late; Zelda had already gone out of the door.

_The entire castle through she clung to me like a wet tunic but now she runs off ahead like she's the Hero of Time. Ugh, I'd better go see what kind of trouble she's gotten herself into now. _While Link is thinking this, Navi flies up beside him and tings a couple times.

"Man Link, You're faster than I thought."

"Navi, now you show up? Where were you when I needed you?" Link looks at Navi expecting an answer but doesn't get one.

"That's what I thought. Anyways, it's good to have you back." I think. "Let's go." With that Link exits the castle just as it collapses behind him. Outside, Zelda taps her toe on the ground several times and shoots a menacing glare at Link.

"Where were you? I've been waiting for you for five minutes, you sloth!"

"I was talking to Navi, chill." At the sight of Navi, Zelda's face softens and she has a mixed look of concern and relief at the sight of the tiny fairy.

"Navi! I was worried about you. When this numbskull guardian of mine lost you I couldn't believe it." At the words 'numbskull guardian' Zelda shoots another glare at Link but is interrupted by the same voice they heard at the top of the tower.

"You made it out of my castle, good. I wanted to kill you with my own two hands anyways." After the voice faded, Zelda turned her head toward Link.

"Link, go check out where that voice came from."

_Ugh, why me? _Link heads into the rubble of the building to face his doom.

_I know, I'll let him kill Zelda in order to let me go free! That way everybody's happy; it's the perfect plan. _Link carefully steps into the center of what's left of the Castle Gannondorf and a powerful force knocks the Mastersword out of his hand. In the next moment a force field surrounds the foundations of the castle, locking the Mastersword and Zelda out and him in.

"So you decided to accept my challenge? Very well. Let's begin."

Link was standing in the center of the ruins when a pile of rubble fifteen feet ahead of him began to quake and a massive creature emerged and stared into Link's eyes and began to laugh.

"Link, do you like my new body that I created with the power of my Triforce? It may be a far cry from the original, but I like it." Ganon flexed his "arms" and lunged at Link.

_Crap, it was hard enough the first time. _Link barely dodged this blow. It seemed that Link's days were up. Then Link saw a tiny speck of light flying around Gannon's head.

_Navi…she's trying to divert Ganon to give me time to recollect myself. _Link dug through his equipment to find some sort of weapon to use against him.

_Boomerang, no. Arrows, maybe later. Ah this'll work. _Link pulled out his trusty megaton hammer and ran to the only weak spot he could see, the underbelly. While he was running, Link saw that his time had run out.

"Help me Link!" Navi flew around evading the beast's claws but started to get a bit sluggish and was caught in the right claw of Ganon.

"Hahaha puny fairy, did you actually think that you could dodge me forever? Now I will get rid of you once and for all!" with that, Ganon swallowed Navi whole. In the next instant Ganon felt a pain shoot through him like wildfire. He looked down and saw Link hammering away at his tail.

"Arrgh stupid boy! I'll kill you good." Ganon swiped down and caught Link on the shoulder and knocked him away from him. Ganon lunged at Link once more only to be caught in the tail with the hammer. By this time, both Link and Ganon were breathing heavily, one from pain and the other from fatigue.

"Boy, I won't let you win this time." Ganon started to lunge for Link again but tripped over his own feet and fell into unconsciousness by the time he hit the ground.

_Did I win? _Link looked around apprehensively as the barrier faded away and Zelda began to shout.

"Link, quickly, before he gets back up, get the Mastersword!" Link sprinted to the sword stuck in the ground and pulled it out to finish the battle. Behind him, Link could hear Ganon getting back up. Link felt a force pull him back into the ring as the match continued.

"This time I've caught my second wind and I will not be defeated so easily!" Ganon swiped his tail at Link but he jumped over it.

"You may have caught your second wind but so have I." The Mastersword glittered in the moonlight and the reflection landed on Ganon's eyes, blinding him.

"Gah! My eyes! They burn!" While Ganon was blinded, Link ran up to the Beast, jumped and planted his sword into its head. Gannon howled in pain and pulled Link and the Mastersword out and threw him across the arena until Link slammed into a chunk of rock with a thud.

"Link, get up! Gannon is almost defeated. I will hold him in place while you deliver the final blow with the Mastersword!" A bright light enveloped Zelda, Link, and Ganon. Wrapped in this light, Link felt rejuvenated and picked up his sword then began walking toward the paralyzed body of Ganon, then plunged his sword into the beast's forehead. The light made Ganon's body begin to disintegrate while Link watched as Ganon became no more.

Somewhere out in the Lost Woods, an Iron Knuckle froze in its footsteps as if some mysterious force was holding it still. Slowly its armor began to fall off, piece by piece. The curse was broken.

_Finally, the girl's useful for something! Why didn't she do that earlier when I needed help? _Link looked over at Zelda only to see her that she disappeared. Link looked around in panic thinking that she was dead.

_No, not when she finally did something helpful! She must be around here somewhere. _A white hand grabbed Link's shoulder, scaring the crap out of him. Link spun around with the bloodstained Mastersword when he saw Zelda floating in mid-air.

"Link, you have fulfilled your destiny, now go to the Temple of Time for your task is over. I will tell you what to do there."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Hero's Departure

Dragging his bloodstained sword, exhausted from the previous battle with Ganon, Link headed to the Temple of Time to see what Zelda was going to say.

_What in the world does she want? I hope she doesn't need saving this time, 'cause if she does, then I'm outta here. Let her save herself._ Link walked up the steps leading to the temple. Inside, Link saw all the sages gathered in the sanctuary.

"Ah... Link, it's about time. We were waiting for you. This gathering of the sages is for you. We want to thank you for saving Hyrule." Rauru, the sage of light, made a hand signal for the sages to part and let Link through.

"Unfortunately we're also here to tell you that since your job as Hero of Time is completed, you must return the Mastersword to its rightful place. In addition to that, you also must give the Ocarina of Time to Zelda since it is her property." Link mournfully nodded his head and walked by each of the sages, saying his goodbyes.

"Goodbye, Saria. Goodbye Darunia. Ruto, Impa, and you too Nabouru, I'll miss you all." Link finally comes to Zelda who holds out her hand expectantly with an impatient look on her face.

"You know Link, you're always going to be slow aren't you? Now hurry up, give me the Ocarina, and go put the sword back." Zelda fought back tears, or laughter, or both when Link slowly turned and walked into the shrine to finish his destiny.

_This has been a horrible day. First, I have to go rescue a 'helpless' princess. Then I had to fight Ganondorf, TWICE. Then I have to give up my sword just to appease these people. I think I should just make a break for it with the sword. The sages can't chase me forever, can they? I don't think I would survive that, I'll just do what they say. _Link stepped up to the pedestal to return the Mastersword, lifted the sword above his head, and plunged it into the Pedestal of Time. Some of the blood from the sword sprayed onto Link's tunic as the blue aura surrounded him.

"Perfect, just perfect." These were the last words he said as an adult. But as Zelda played the Song of Time to seal the Mastersword in the vault-like chamber, nobody noticed the shadow moving along the ground and into the room just as the stone doors shut with a _poom_.

He was lost in these strange woods and on top of that he had lost his weapon, The Hylian Axe.

_I must've hit my head; last thing I remember was protecting my wife and son from a dark-robed figure trying to kill us._

The shadow moved along the ground in the chamber of the Mastersword, slowly forming into a slightly human shape. Finally, the shadow stopped to allow itself to finish forming.

_Ah that's better, human form is more comfortable anyways._ Dark Link's eyes darted around the room.

_But how to get out? Oh well, I'll just get the sword and figure the rest out later. _Dark Link placed both hands on the sword and pulled with all his might and to his surprise the sword slipped smoothly out of the pedestal.

_He was right. I could pull the sword out. But how? _Dark Link's face looked confused.

_I thought only the Hero of Time could do that._ Dark Link looked at the stone doors that separated him from fresh air.

_But onto more pressing matters, how to get out of here. He never told me how to escape. He just said 'Dark Link, I've resurrected you to do a very important task for me. Go to the Temple of Time, get the Mastersword, and bring it back to me.' I wish he were here, he'd know what to do. _Dark Link sheathed the sword in the scabbard given to him by 'Master' and began to pace madly.

"Please help me Master!" Dark Link shouted as he slumped onto one of the steps and began to punch the stone steps, breaking them more and more with each blow.

"Dark Link, use the Mastersword to open the great stone doors." The sound of his voice in Dark Link's head made him jump up in alarm.

"What are you waiting for? Open it NOW!" Dark Link scrambled to the doors and held the Mastersword up to them. He heard a grinding noise as the doors slid open to reveal a cloaked figure standing there waiting for his servant.

"You were out there the entire time? Why didn't you open the doors for me?" The figure chuckled and replied.

"I was simply seeing if you were worthy to hold the blade I sent you to get." The figure held out its hand toward Dark Link.

"Now give the Mastersword to me. Give it to your master, Ubel." Dark Link took off the scabbard that held the sword in. After the Mastersword was in Ubel's hands Dark Link looked at his master with a look of curiosity.

"But how are you going to use the Mastersword? It's the sword of evil's bane and the last time I checked, we were evil." Dark Link flinched as Ubel looked crossly at him and raised his hand to strike him.

"How dare you question me!" Ubel's face then softened into an evil smile.

"But since you asked, I'll tell you. This sword was forged by one of the greatest sword smiths of all time, Angham. But it is still a sword nonetheless, and a sword can be reforged. It is the sword of evil's bane now, but when I'm finished reforging it, it will be the sword of hero's bane!" At that Ubel began to laugh, which sent shivers down Dark Link's spine.

* * *

(In the next section, when a pronoun is capitalized it represents the iron knuckle man)

A Man crouched by a small lake somewhere in the Lost Woods.

_I can't even remember my name. _He splashed water into His face and stared into His reflection on the surface of the lake.

_Well, at least I look okay._ He looked at his blonde hair, His pointed ears, and ran His fingers down the scar on the right side of His face from the outer point of His eye down His cheek. He stood up and examined His body for any bruises or broken bones.

_Nope, perfectly healthy. _Then again He guessed that His heavy muscled body didn't bruise easily and the leather plated tunic probably made it harder. He looked into the sky at the setting sun.

_Man, it's getting late. I'd better get something to eat, now what looks edible here? Hmm… _He looked around and saw a patch of grass move a little.

_Whatever that is, it's my supper now!_ He dove for the grass patch and brought up a weird looking animal, small and white with wings that never stopped flapping and a red… something on its head.

"Well my little friend, how do you feel about becoming my first meal? I wonder how you taste." He grabbed the animal's head and twisted sharply and snapped its head, killing it instantly. He took it back to His campsite, if you can call it that, prepared a fire, then skinned and cooked the strange little animal.

_Mmm, tastes pretty good. _He leaned back onto a tree trunk that was behind Him and stared into the fire contemplating where he was, who he was, and most of all what in the world he was doing out in the middle of the woods like this. About ten or fifteen minutes later, He fell asleep. In His dreams He saw himself in a suit of armor and shouting orders to a large group of…monsters? He then turned around and was greeted by a cold-sounding voice.

"General, how are the troops doing? We're going to war pretty soon and I'll need them at prime condition." The face of His conversation partner was menacing and evil, but the most obvious part was the blood red gemstone embedded in his forehead.

"They're doing great O great king of evil, Ganondorf. We will be ready in about one to two days." He was surprised to hear Himself speak considering He never wanted to say anything.

"Good, then prepare yourself for battle as well. Dismissed" As Ganondorf walked away a bright light enveloped everything and He found Himself in a battlefield fighting alongside a monster against… one boy? The young boy was probably no older than His son and was slaughtering hordes of monsters single-handedly. A single bullet from a slingshot took down the monster beside Him. The boy put something into his hand and punched the ground sending out a dome of fire. As the dome reached Him, He could feel his flesh burning as He woke up with a start. He could now remember when He was under the curse from Ganondorf and what he called Him while He was in the army.

_Zan…_

Zan sat in silence contemplating his name and his dream, among many other things.

_That boy was very strong to be killing all those monsters by himself. _Zan stared into the night sky and tried to find any sign of where he was.

_The sky even looks different than in my dream. _A dark figure flew in front of him and into another part of the Lost Woods, startling Zan.

_What the heck was that? It didn't look like anything I've ever seen. _Zan got out the only 'weapon' he had… a hunting knife, where he got it from he didn't know but it would work for self-defense. Slowly creeping to the entrance to the section where the dark figure flew to, Zan cautiously called out to the darkness.

"Hello?" Zan started to get a bit nervous, staring out into the inky darkness. While Zan was straining his eyes to see if anything was out there, a set of red glowing eyes opened up in front of him and Zan heard a deep, monstrous voice that sounded oddly familiar.

"Ah Zan, second in command of my army, I have need of you, or, more precisely, your body!" The figure lunged out from the darkness towards Zan and knocked him to the ground. As darkness emanated from this creature's body, it tried to possess Zan but felt a sharp blade in its chest and fell back with a screech.

"Yeah, you didn't like that, did you? You're not getting this body; I just got it." With that, Zan stabbed into the creature's head, which caused it to burst into flames.

_Interesting result, considering I only stabbed it in the head. _As the creature's body writhed in pain, Zan could hear a voice in his head.

_Zan… why did you kill me…Now I can't tell you what happened to your family… goodbye…Zan. _Zan ran to the disintegrating body of the creature and pulled out his hunting knife, then turned to get some medicinal plants to help the creature only to be knocked onto the ground by a sharp blow between the shoulder blades.

"Fool! Why did you remove that blade before I died? Did you think that I would tell you anything about your family? I was going to possess you and now I can!" The creature dove towards Zan but was stopped short by a stream of pure darkness that poured from a black star in the night sky. This darkness absorbed the creature and then spat it out to the side. Upon hitting a tree that was in its way, the creature exploded in a cloud of dust. Zan stood up and stared up at the dark star as it spoke to him.

"Are you okay Zan? Good. I've been waiting for you to be released from the curse and set free so you could help me out. That creature that you were fighting, that was a wolfos that found the Triforce of Power and was possessed by the evil spirit of Ganondorf contained within it. Now, I need you to find a certain girl by the name of Zelda and extract the Triforce of Wisdom from her. It will be a slow and painful way to die but you need it more than she does. Behind you is the Triforce of Power, touch it and add its power to your own!" Zan turned around and saw an odd-looking golden triangle floating in mid-air. He assumed this was what the star was talking about and grabbed it. A light enveloped him as the triforce fused with him.

_OK, now I just need to find my axe. Maybe this star can help me with that. _Zan looked up at the star and asked it a question.

"Star, do you know where my axe is? It's about my height and the blades are black with silver edges." Zan looked up expectantly when the star began to talk again.

"Yes Zan. But it will have to wait until the morning; you'll need your rest._"_


End file.
